Get Over It
by Its-a-harsh-world-out-there
Summary: Ian is a heartbroken muggle and is a host to a very old magic called deus dimidium, and must be protected from Voldemort. But on the journey he meets a certain someone with frizzy brown hair that might just mend his broken heart. HG/OC HP/GW. REVIEW
1. More Revelations

Hi, sorry I never got to say much on the last chapter, but you still have to review! I do not own anything even remotely related to Harry Potter. Also, I have posted pics for the characters.

R&R please

He not looked at a girl like this since, since _her_. He was soon thinking, 'Oh, god why do I have to think about her now? I just found out there are wizards, that I have some super half-god thingy inside of me and I'm thinking about her.' He put his head in his hands, but when he looked up he saw the girl again and saw that she was also looking at him. But not like any of the other 500 kids who were staring at him. He met her gaze, and she smiled at him. He felt like he was going to melt in his chair.

Dumbledore stood up, and the hall immediately got quiet. He addressed them as they took their seats at the four long tables. "Greetings to all of you who are returning to Hogwarts, and now let us meet our newcomers," his voice boomed as the huge doors opened once again and in walked tiny little man who had a little wispy beard and miniscule half-moon glasses carrying a stool and a hat, and being followed by a bunch of 11 year olds.

He placed the stool in front of the staff table and put the hat on top of it. Ian looked at the hat confusedly. "What the?" he was saying as the hat suddenly tore and started to sing. Ian stared wide eyed at the hat, not hearing a word of it because he was trying to get used to the idea that an old, ripped hat was singing to hundreds of Wizards and Witches. When it finished he repeated the statement, this time a little louder earning him disapproving looks from the teachers situated close him.

Suddenly the students broke out into applause and the hall filled with cheering. The little man instead started calling names. "Addison, Brian." A small, terrified looking boy slowly walked up to the stool being beckoned on by the four foot tall wizard holding an old hat.

He sat down on the stool and he placed the hat on his head. After several long moments the hat ripped again and boomed, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The boy stepped down and walked towards to a table that had erupted in load clapping and cheering.

Confused, Ian leaned over to Dumbledore and whispered, "What's Hufflepuff?"

He quickly whispered back, "Hufflepuff is one of the four houses here at Hogwarts. There is Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor (which he saw contained the pretty girl), and Slytherin." He said while pointing to a different table for each.

Their conversation was interrupted by a roar of "GRYFFINDOR!" and a little girl skipped happily over to the corresponding table, taking a seat next to the girl he was staring at who patted the newcomer on the back. The sorting went on like this for about ten minuets. Ian wasn't really paying attention though. His mind was on the beautiful girl sitting fifteen yards away from him.

But his daydreaming was cut short by Dumbledore's booming voice. "Now that that is finished, I would like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Snape. There was an odd silence in the hall except for a few scattered claps coming from the table Ian remembered to be called Syltherin as a surly looking, greasy-haired man stood up and bowed. Now, Dumbledore said to the awkward silence, "I'm sure you are all famished from your long trip, so, tuck in! He said to much applause. Ian almost fell backwards in his seat when all sorts of food, sauces, and drinks appeared out of thin air on the table.

Bewildered, he muttered, "Does everything have to be either floating or magically appearing?" Dumbledore just smiled and offered him some delicious looking turkey. He dug into it greedily, realizing that he had not eaten all day and was famished. He picked up a pitcher containing an orange liquid sipped it. Delighted, he asked Dumbledore what it was.

"That my dear boy is pumpkin juice. It is a very popular drink among wizards" He answered politely. Ian nodded and took another sip as his thoughts and gaze once again traveled to the brown-haired beauty that had just walked into his life. She was talking to the bright red haired boy sitting next to her. On the other side of her was sympathy boy with his body entwined with a female carbon copy of the red head. But no matter where he looked he kept on glancing back at her.

As the remains of the food began to be consumed, it suddenly vanished as quickly as it appeared. Seconds later all the puddings, cakes, ice creams, and tarts you could ever eat popped up and this time Ian did fall over backwards. He quickly righted himself, but earned disapproving looks from the staff and several snickers coming from the students, including the girl which caused him to turn as red as the cherry cake sitting in front of him.

He sat through the rest of the feast silently nibbling on a tart trying not to embarrass himself any further. After what seemed like eternity, the food once again disappeared, and Dumbledore stood up. "Before we retire to our warm beds, I would like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off-bounds and to inform you that Mr. Filch has posted shortened lists of forbidden objects in the hallways but the full thirty-four page list may viewed in his office. Now prefects, please lead your classmates to their dormitories, and sleep well so you will be rested and ready for a brand new year of learning." He finished and sat down.

"Um, excuse me Professor?" Ian asked as Dumbledore turned to look at him. "Where will I be staying?"

"If it is okay with you, I was thinking of putting you in the same dorm as the sixth year Gryffindors. They are all the same age as you and I'm sure you will get fine with them. Just follow Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley right over there." He said and pointed out the girl he had been staring at all night and her red-headed friend.

He nodded. "Got it, but how do I know which room the sixth year's is"

"Just ask them. They will answer all of your questions for you. Now, if you could come to my office at 9:00 tomorrow morning that would be splendid. The password is 'pumpkin patties'" Noticing Ian's confusion, he quickly added, "Simply speak the password to the gargoyle and it will open. Good night." And with that he walked off taking to McGonagall.

Ian ran to catch up with the crowd led by the beautiful girl, or Hermione. 'Hermione, a beautiful name for with a beautiful girl' he was thinking to himself as he walked along the stone corridors. As he was lost in his thoughts, he bumped into a 12 year old by the look of it when the crowd stopped.

Being tall for his age, Ian looked over everybody to see that they were standing in front of a portrait of an immensely fat lady. He heard someone say something to the picture and it suddenly swung open revealing a giant, circular room with lots of couches, chairs, and tables scattered around the room. And in the back there was a giant fire place with a huge roaring fire burning in it.

Most of the group ascended immediately up either a stairway on the left of the room, or one on the right. Only a few students remained, all of them he recognized as being first years. Hermione addressed the crowd, not noticing Ian in the back of the crowd. "This is the Gryffindor common room. Boys, your dormitories are up that stairway on the right, and girls are on the left. You will find all your belongings already in your rooms. Good night."

The students filed up their respective stairs, so only Ian and Hermione remained. She breathed deeply and stepped forward. "You must be mister Stillwell. Dumbledore owled me and said you might be coming. What school are you transferring from?"

Ian was thinking, 'Oh, shit. I bet she thinks I'm a wizard and transferring from some other magic school.' "Um, my school was called Halsted High, but-" he was cut off though

"Halsted? I've never hear of a magical School called Halsted. There was a school called in Lexham, but that was a muggle school."

Ian nodded "That's the one. Wait, how do know about my school? I've never met anyone who lived elsewhere that has even heard of Lexham." He asked suspiciously.

"I grew up there. I would have gone to Halsted if I hadn't gotten my Hogwarts letter. Are you telling me you've been going to muggle schools?" She said as if he had been working in some Malaysian sweat shop for the last five years of his life.

"Well you see, I'm not really a wizard." He winced as soon as the words left his mouth.

She looked at him funny. "What do you mean you're not a wizard? If you weren't a wizard you would not be going to Hogwarts. It's a school of magic."

"Well, apparently there's some weird blob of concentrated magic flying around inside of me, and this psycho guy Voldemort is trying to find me so he can use the blob thingy to make himself powerful again. At least that's what I've been told. Oh, and it's called _dues dimidium_." He explained.

"Oh." She said strangely. "So you're a muggle with magic inside of you. Wow." Ian nodded, and yawned a little. "Well, I guess I should show you where you'll be sleeping" She led him up the stairs on the right and stopped in front of one of the doors. "This is it. And when you see Ron, the one with red hair, tell him he needs to take his prefect duties seriously. Good night Ian." And with that she turned around and walked down the steps.

"Good night" he said focusing on a certain part of her anatomy located around her waist. When she disappeared from sight, he took a deep breath and opened the door. He walked inside and five heads turned to look at him. He recognized two of them as sympathy boy and the red head he now knew as Ron. "Uh, hi. I'm Ian.

Sympathy boy got up to face him. "Can we help you?"

"Um, well, I was told that I was staying here." He said cautiously, not wanting to get on the bad side of five teenage wizards.

"Oh, you a transfer student?"

"You could say that." He shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"Well this is Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom," pointing to a plump, red faced boy, "Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas" pointing to the other two boys. "And I'm Harry Potter"

Ian shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. Ian Stillwell."

Harry smiled. "You can have that bunk, right above Neville. Wait, where's your stuff?" At that moment a bag that Ian recognized as his appeared on the bed. He unzipped it and inside was a bunch of his clothes and few of his possessions. He shook his head and grinned. "What school are you coming from?" Harry asked as he flopped back onto his bed.

"Halsted." He tried to avoid the fact that he was not really a wizard.

Harry nodded, but Ron furrowed his brow. "I've never heard of any Halsted. Where is it?"

Ian sighed. "It's in Lexham, but it isn't a magic school. Actually, I'm really not a wizard." He said, deciding to just get it over with.

The boy called Seamus cut in. "What do mean you're not a wizard? This is a school for witches and wizards. And by the looks of it you're not a witch."

Realizing that he was just going to have to go through the exact same conversation a hundred more times, he told them everything he told to Hermione.

Ron was the first to break the awkward silence that followed. "So how does this thing work? Does it give you any magical abilities?"

"It supposedly comes in flashes called umm, what was it called? Oh yeah, _vicis du vox_. It happens when I have bursts of extreme emotions, and it apparently gives me a shit-load of power during those bursts. At least that's what Dumbledore told me." When he finished a load snore filled the room. He turned around to see Neville fast asleep. "Jeez, I didn't think I was that boring," he joked.

Harry shook his head. "Damn. Well, we should probably follow Neville's example. Night everybody" He said with a yawn. They all clambered into bed and were asleep within seconds. All except for Ian, who was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling. With all that has been going on today he had not had to think about her at all. He had even forgotten all about her until the feast. When he had seen Hermione.

When it was over, he had not even considered being with anyone else but as he was talking to Hermione, he was thinking that this was someone he could be with. Someone who could easily replace her. He soon drifted of into sleep, his dreams filled with singing hats and a certain girl he just couldn't get out of his head.

_**Hermione's POV**_

Hermione rushed upstairs to her dorm and sat down on her bed, ignoring her other roommates. She covered her face with her hands and lay down. Ian's story freaked her out. But not as much as her feelings she had felt for him from the first time she looked up at him sitting at the staff table, looking terrified. He was hot. Oh god, what was she turning into? Some kind of slag? And what he had just told her somehow, in a strange way deepened her feelings. She had never felt this way about anyone before. Sure, she thought a few boys were cute and she admittedly developed a bit of a crush on Victor Crum and even Sirius Black, but they were nothing compared to this. And she had first set eyes on him not one hour ago!

_**Ian's POV**_

He awoke the next morning wearing the jeans and t-shirt he had worn yesterday. As he got up and stretched, he noticed distant dreams of Hermione had awoken something else too. Thankfully he was the first awake so no one else noticed his condition. He stripped off his wrinkled clothes and reached for the bag, pulling out some running shorts and a wife beater.

He quickly changed and crept down the stairway, glancing at his watch that read 5:42. After taking several wrong turns, he finally found the entrance hall and opened the doors. When he first looked up at the school, seeing a magnificent castle with huge spires and towers he was surprised, expecting to see a run down, decrepit old mansion. Then he had remembered that Dumbledore lifted the enchantment just for Ian's eyes. He took a few minuets to just look at the beautiful landscape he had missed when he first arrived. He started to jog. He ran around the entire castle, stopping at the front doors for a quick breather. Then he did it again. And again. And again. He occasionally ran past some of the students eating breakfast on the lake side, including Harry and his red-head friend making out under a tree.

After his fifth lap around the huge complex, he lay down on the front steps and looked up at the sky, lost in his daydreams. He lay like this for about twenty minuets. Just starring and thinking. When he finally snapped out of his daze he looked at his watch. 7:56. Realizing that he had missed breakfast and the students would be starting classes soon; he walked through the doors and navigated his way back up to the portrait of the fat lady. "Can I go in?" he asked politely.

"Password?" she responded.

He looked at her in confusion. "Password? You need a password to get in here! Oh shit." He sat down on the flagstone and sighed. But only a few minuets later Hermione came running up to the fat lady yelling, "Fiddlesticks, Fiddlesticks. Oh, hey Ian. What are you doing here?" she walked in, grabbed a book of a table and turned to Ian.

"I was outside running and when I tried to get back in when she said I needed a password, so I was waiting outside for someone. Don't your classes start about now?" He said flopping down on a couch.

She started to leave the room. "Yeah, I just left my textbook here. See ya!" He smiled and waved as she left. Deciding he had better get ready for his appointment with the man, Ian walked up the stairs and stripped down to take a shower. He turned the water on hot and stood under the steaming water, macho style. He walked back into the dormitory with a towel around his waist and picked out a pair of slacks and a blue polo. Not too fancy.

Seeing he still had half an hour, he decided to explore the castle. After drying his hair, he left the common room and started walking along the many corridors. He was doing this for a while, marveling at the many suits of armor and moving portraits, until he looked at his watch and realized he only had three minuets till his appointment. And he had no idea where he was or how to get back.

He started pacing nervously in front of a painting of a troll in a tutu doing god knows what, thinking that he should have asked for a map or something. After the third pace, he stopped dead. On the wall opposite the painting a door had suddenly appeared. Curious, he opened the door and gasped when he looked inside. Except for a thin path leading to a small table, the floor was covered in rolled up parchment. There must have thousands of scrolls. He picked one up and saw it was a map of some forest in Lithuania. He picked up another one, also a map. He picked three more, all maps. Then he walked to the table and saw a single folded up piece parchment. Carefully, he unfolded the map a gazed wide eyed at its contents.

"Is this Hogwarts?" He said to himself as he boxes labeled Great Hall, Hufflepuff Common Room, and Charms Classroom. But there was another feature to the map. In some of the boxes that he concluded were rooms, and other parts of the building there were little dots with labels on them. Labels that looked like names. And they were moving. Some were just twitching, and some were moving steadily down what looked like hallways. He scanned over it until he found what he was looking for. Right next to a little dot labeled _Harry Potter_, there was a _Hermione Granger_. He found he was soon drooling and shook his head. 'Man, I need to get laid. I mean come on, I falling for a fuckin dot.'

Remembering the crisis at hand, Ian snatched up the map and ran out of the room. He ran his finger over the paper until it stopped at an _Albus Dumbledore_. Then he found his own name and traced a route from his dot to the professor's. He started running down said path, full size, and saw his dot going along with him on the map. It stopped when he did, sped up and slowed with him and all Ian did was shake his head in disbelief.

When he saw is dot stop in front of a mini gargoyle, Ian looked up and said, "Pumpkin patties." It sprang to life and Ian sprinted up the staircase it revealed. Fully aware he was a good fifteen minuets late to a meeting with a wizard, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter," A wispy voice called from beyond the door. Ian walked in to find the old man sitting behind his desk smiling, his eyes twinkling behind the little spectacles.

Ian shuffled his feet nervously, "Sorry I'm late professor, I kinda got a little lost on the way here."

"That's fine. After all, we have the whole day in front of us. I noticed you were up bright and early," gesturing towards the window overlooking the lake. "Please, sit." And he conjured up a puffy arm chair using his wand.

Ian hesitated to sit in it wondering if it was only a projection, but once assuring it was actually there by poking it, he sat.

"Now, Ian. There is one matter that I feel must be taken care of. I will get strait to the point. Do you remember me telling you the concentrated magic that resides in the _dues dimidium _cannot survive on its own? The reason it needs a host is because the magic was so compressed if it were to remain alone in its own state, after about three seconds it would, well, it would explode. And it would not be a small explosion. I estimate the force of the blast could easily level Hogwarts if it were to explode inside the grounds. A living host contains it though. I do not know how, but it stops the magic from combusting. But, as all things do, it comes with a price that must be paid. It eats away at your strength, slowly at first, but with every _vicis du vox _it gets faster. This goes on until," Dumbledore's voice trailed away.

"Until I die," Ian finished quietly. Dumbledore nodded solemnly. Ian continued to speak in a very soft voice. "How long does it take?"


	2. Replacement

Hey, just to clear something up, pretend Harry and Ginny got together over the summer at the Weasley's house, instead of later in the book. I'll explain later.

No ownership (unfortunately)

* * *

"It depends on the host and how often the host experiences _vicis du vox_. It could be anything from two months to two decades." He was cut off. 

"Are you telling me that none of these people have lived past twenty?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, you are not a _dues dimidium _from birth. It can enter your body at any time. You are in fact the youngest recorded host ever. But we should try to figure out when it did enter you."

Ian scratched his chin. But his eyes suddenly glazed over and a deep, base voice echoed out of his mouth. "_Twas at last full moon I took my host._" His eyes returned to normal and he shivered violently. "What the hell was that?!"

"Last full moon. The magic only entered you two weeks ago. Out of curiosity, where were you two weeks ago?"

"My parents dragged me on this stupid camping trip in France. I even got bitten by a snake." He said and showed him two little holes on his ankle.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "Mister Stillwell, you can assume that that snake transferred the magic from it to you. But just to make sure," He took his wand out and tapped the bite, causing Ian to wince. The scar glowed momentarily blue, then returned to normal.

"So I have twenty years to live?" Ian said and rubbed his face.

Dumbledore looked at him with sympathy. "Unfortunately, although some have lasted for up to twenty years, the average is no more than two. And I fear at your young age, it may be even sooner."

"Two years! I'm gonna die in less than two fucking years! No, no no no no no!" He screamed. His eyes started to glow blue, and Ian rose to a foot off the ground.

Dumbledore's eyes grew wide. "Oh, no." He shot steel cords out of his wand and they restrained the floating body for a few seconds, but Ian's eyes shown brightly and the cords were disintegrated in a flash of light. Ian brought his hand over his head and whipped them down and a wall of light flew towards the desk, Dumbledore just managing to leap out of the way. The wall behind him however, was blown in two and large pieces of brick fell to the grounds. Dumbledore leaped to his feet. He shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!" And the boy fell to the ground with a load thud, petrified. After a few seconds his eyes returned to normal and he blinked.

Dumbledore?" he whispered. The old man looked at him sadly and he immediately passed out. I

an woke twenty minuets later on a sofa and looked around, rubbing his eyes. By the looks of it he was still in Dumbledore's office, but half the wall was gone! He sat up and saw Dumbledore. "What happened? Where's the wall?"

"You had your second _vicis du vox_. In your anger you attempted to kill me, but I managed to petrify you, and you passed out for about twenty minuets. Unfortunately, not before you blew my desk, almost all of the portraits, and the wall into the lake." Dumbledore stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry professor. It's just, two years to live. It kinda scared me a little." He lay back on the sofa.

"It is not too much of a problem. I just fear the process might have accelerated. You must try to keep your emotions in check. Now onto my office. Accio portraits!" he pointed his wand at the lake and about two dozen squares lifted out of the water and flew towards them, landing on the floor in a stack. "They have strength charms placed on them. Accio desk!" Two large pieces of wood flew up to the office. They were the two halves of his desk, and on the broken side of both of them were severely blackened. "That will be easy enough. Reparo." The halves flew back together and the scorched seam returned to normal. "Now, the wall. "Accio wall." After a few seconds, half a dozen pieces of stone started to come up. Dumbledore winced and just barely brought the rock up to the room before he collapsed on one of the boulders.

"Professor! Are you all right?" Ian asked worriedly as he helped him to his to his feet.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Just not as young as I used to be. Reparo!" The stone rearranged itself like a puzzle in the open space, and sealed the gaps in between the pieces. "Well, I think that concludes our session for today. I suggest you spend the next few days exploring the castle and its grounds. And remember, keep your emotions in check. We wouldn't want any more accidents. Oh and here is a map of Hogwarts." He held out a parchment that Ian saw, did not have any moving dots or names on it.

"No, it's okay professor. I already found one. Good bye." He walked out the door and down the steps. He stood against the wall and slid down to a sit. He put his head in his hands and breathed. 'Two Years! I have two years to live. And now less because I had to go and lose my temper!' He got up and ant started to sulk back to the Gryffindor common room. When he got to the portrait of the fat lady, he muttered, "Fiddlesticks."

"What's wrong sweetie? Why the gloom?" The picture asked him.

He passed through her open passageway. "Oh, it's just I found out I'm gonna die in less than two years. That's all." The fat lady looked at him in bewilderment, then just shrugged and closed herself. Despite the fact that it was only 10:30, Ian laid down on one of the sofas and fell asleep within seconds from sheer exhaustion.

**_Harry's POV_**

Harry walked in the common room, followed by his two best friends who, of course after being back at Hogwarts for not even a day, were loudly bickering. He had stopped trying to figure out what they fighting about many years before, mainly because they changed topics every ten seconds. It had been a long day of lessons, and he found out by his first class that what Ron's older siblings said about OWL's were absolutely true. He could tell that the magic was going to be much more advanced and the workload probably doubled.

He was about to sit down, but he found that the trio's favorite sofa by the fire was taken by a sleeping Ian. He was about to wake him when he noticed scorch marks on his slacks. He turned to the still bickering pair behind him. "Hey, what do you think Ian's been doing?" pointing out the burns on his pants.

"Dunno. Maybe using his magic blob thingy to fight a dragon," Ron said with a snicker.

Hermione reprimanded him. "Don't be so insensitive! He's gone through a lot lately," she snapped at him.

Harry cut in. "Well of course you would defend him Hermione, like it wasn't obvious you couldn't take your eyes off him all throughout the feast."

Hermione turned red. "You shouldn't be talking, seeing how you seem to be doing a little more than staring at Ginny lately. It was Harry's turn to turn red. Ever since they had got away from the prying eyes of the elder Weasleys, Harry and Ginny had been spending most of the time tongue wrestling. Including this morning when the boy asleep in front of them almost ran him and Ginny over down by the lake.

They had got together over the summer, at Ron's house. He remembered it so well.

_Harry got up from bed and yawned. It was his third day here at the Burrow and he was happier than he ever could have been at the Dursleys. He threw his shoe at the sleeping lump that was Ron Weasley. Instead of getting up, though Ron just tossed the shoe back and pulled the covers up. He picked up his wand and flicked it. Ron's covers flew off and the boy tossed around on the mattress. "See you downstairs." Harry walked down the narrow steps but as he was making the last turn a door flew open and smacked him strait in the forehead. _

_He was lying on the steps, clutching his head. Then a flash of red hair came out the open door and Ginny knelt in front of him. "Oh my god Harry! I'm so sorry, are you alright?"_

_He looked up at her, his fuzzy vision returning to him. When he could clearly see her he felt something. Something that told him he wanted Ginny. Something that told him the girl kneeling in front of him was beautiful. He smiled and decided that he was too tired to resist it. "Ginny, you're so beautiful."_

_She turned a little red. "Oh god, you're delusional. Mom!" She started to call, but Harry stopped her._

_He laughed. "Ginny, I'm not delusional. I just guess it took a little bump on the head to notice how I really felt." It was true, ever since he had arrived at the Burrow he had started to see Ron's little sister in a new way. He had not believed that he actually fancied her, but now he realized that he just couldn't really accept the fact the he was falling for a girl he had known for years, a girl who had become like a sister to him. But now he did. He stroked her hair and smiled up at her. _

"_Oh, Harry. I never gave up on you." She leaned down and their lips came together in a long-awaited moment of bliss. Unfortunately, it could not last._

"_Oi! What the hell is this!?" They broke apart and Harry turned his head to see a furious looking Ron standing on the stairway a few feet above them. "Since when did my sister and best friend start making out on stairways?" _

_A disheveled Hermione appeared above Ron, "What's going on? Who's making out with who on stairways?" She said, obviously having just woken up. Then she noticed Harry and Ginny lying on top of him. "Oh my." She then promptly turned and walked back up the stairs._

_Ginny got up and walked firmly up to her brother. "Since when do you tell me what to do! I can do whatever the fuck I want! Why do you always have to disapprove of everything I do? Can't you just leave me alone and be happy for me!"_

_Ron looked at his feet, obviously taken aback by the harsh words. "I am happy for you. I just, I guess, was a little surprised. I'm Sorry Gin, and Harry. You can do whatever you want. _

It was a little awkward around Ron and the rest of the family once they found out, but Harry was happier than ever.

"Harry?" He awoke from his daydream to see Hermione's hand waving in front of his face and Ron looking at him uneasily. "You alright?" Hermione said with concern.

He shook his head. "Yeah, just thinking." Hermione smirked, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. "What were talking about?" They opted for three different armchairs across from Ian.

"How you've been snogging my sister senseless every chance you get," Ron said with a note of disdain.

"Oh yeah, and how Hermione's falling for a muggle." Harry's turn to smirk.

**_Ian's POV_**

Ian woke to familiar voices, but kept his eyes closed. "How Hermione's falling for a muggle," he heard Harry say. 'Did he just say Hermione's falling for a muggle? Could it be me? No, what the hell would a beautiful care-free witch want to do with a boy who's going to die in less than two years? Besides, I just met her last night.' He tried convinced himself that it was someone else, but his hope let the possibility remain.

He decided to actually get up, and opened his eyes which landed right on the girl he was thinking about. He sat up. "Ian, did we wake you?" Said she.

"No, it's fine. What time is it?" Ian said, having had his own watch blackened and readable in the morning's _vicis du vox_

Harry looked at his watch. "3:15" "Shit, I've been asleep for five hours! Man, I guess blowing up an office really takes a lot out of you." He said with a yawn.

Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's jaws dropped. Hermione was the first to break the silence. "You blew up an office!"

"Um, yeah I kind of lost my temper in Dumbledore's office and had a _vicis du vox_. Apparently I tried to kill Dumbledore, but instead blew the wall and his desk into the lake." He watched their reactions. "But it's okay, Dumbledore fixed up everything and no one got hurt"

Ron shook his head. "So I guess what you said was true. About having spurts of extreme power. Man, I thought you were kidding."

Ian looked at him in disbelief. "You thought I was kidding? Why the hell would I joke about having a 3,000 year old piece of magic floating around inside of me, screwing up my life!" Ian calmed himself down, not wanting to blow this part of the castle into the lake.

The trio backed up. "Take it easy Ian," Harry cautioned.

"Sorry, it's just, it's been a long day." He sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. All the emotion he had been bottling up in his sleep hit him like a train wreck. 'No, I can't cry now! God, I'm such a pussy.' But the tears came anyway. As he felt a single drop of liquid slide down his face he also felt gentle arms wrap and comfort him.

Hermione whispered in his ear. "It's alright, come with me." She led him out of the common room by the hand. She pushed aside a nearby tapestry and brought him into the narrow hallway it concealed. "Now, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" She said in that soothing voice.

Ian breathed and wiped his eyes. "You know the magic inside of me?" She nodded. "It's gonna kill me. It sucks at my strength till I'm dead." He got right to the point.

"Oh my god, how long does it take?"

He did not want to worry her, so instead of the truth, he told her, "I'm not exactly sure, but it should be at least twenty or so years." "Is that all?" She said laying her hand on his. He was about to say yes, but something struck him. Something that had escaped his mind during the last couple days. "No." "What is it?" "Her name was Audrey. It was two months ago and I still can't get her off my mind. God, this is the first time I talked about it to anyone." Ian looked at the beautiful girl comforting him. "I loved her. I was certain she was my soul mate. Can you believe it? I was a sophomore in high school and thought I had found my soul mate. Shit, was I wrong." The words echoed in his head. _I don't know why I even had anything to do with you. You know what? Why don't you just get the fuck out of my life!_ Ian slid down the wall. He pounded his hands against his ears, as if to rid himself of the voice, the voice that was ripping his heart in two all over again. He couldn't take it. He felt his consciousness slipping away, giving in to a presence somewhere inside of him. But he opened his eyes and when he saw Hermione holding him he felt himself begin to regain control. "Hermione." He whispered.

She looked at Ian, arms still wrapped around him. "What is it?"

"Thank you. You just saved me from having another attack. And, I want you to know; when you walked into my life, it was the best thing that ever happened to me. Whenever I look at you all my worries just, well, disa-," he was cut off, however by a mass of brown hair and felt his lips being captured by a girl who was replacing Audrey and going far beyond.

After what seemed like an eternity, which was entirely too short for Ian, she pulled back and gasped for oxygen. "Hermione, I love you. I love so much. I never before believed in love at first sight, but hell, you just proved me wrong a thousand times over. Hermione started to cry. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Oh, I love you too Ian, but I can't just take advantage of you! You're in an emotional breakdown. You will hate me la-," Her turn to be cut of by pair of much desired lips.

"Don't ever say that. How the hell could I do anything but love you for this? I _was_ in an emotional breakdown, shit I was in an emotional breakdown for two months! But just the sight of you got rid of all the suffering I've ever felt." He kissed her one last time. "Now, let's go back to the common room before they think I kidnapped you."

She took his hand and they walked back to the portrait, but Hermione stopped him before they entered. "Wait, I don't know if we should tell Harry and Ron right away. I know them, they'll freak out and believe me you don't want that kind of attention."

He tilted her chin to his lips. "Babe, we don't have to do anything you don't to. Now, shall we go in?" They walked in and sat on the couch next to Harry and Ron.

"Hey, Ian y'all right?" Harry cautiously asked. Ian smiled at him. "Better than ever Harry, better than ever."

* * *

Oh my god, this chapter was such a piece of shit. Sorry, I just needed to set the story up. But this doesn't mean you don't have to review!

* * *


	3. Gone so Soon

Not much to say, except R&R

Sorry, the last chapter was kinda short. I'll try to make this one longer. R&R

By the way, Sirius is back from the dead.

No ownership.

"Hey Ron, you all right? Been chewin' that quill for about twenty minuets." Ian said to a distressed Ron.

"Yeah, it's just this friggin arithmency. Why the hell do we even have to learn this muggle shit? Tell me Hermione, when would I ever freakin want to know how to solve an inequality?" He exclaimed.

Ian pulled the parchment towards him. "Let me see it. I took algebra three years ago." He snatched the quill out of Ron's hand and set to work. After about thirty seconds he pushed it back to him.

Ron looked at it, wide-eyed. "Thanks mate, that would have taken me like, two hours."

"Yeah, it even took me about fifteen minuets." Hermione said with awe in her voice, making Ian blush.

"Hey Ian, you want to do my Charms too? Its two feet on the unbreakable vow. How bout it?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Sorry, can't help you there. Afraid I'm not quite an expert on the unbreakable vow, or any spells to think of it." Ian leaned back and yawned. "What time is it?"

Harry looked at him incredulously, "You're tired already? What, a five hour nap not enough? Actually, it's time for dinner. Let's go down before everybody gets there."

They were walking down the corridor, about to turn into the entrance hall when a blonde haired boy who had an air of arrogance around him walked up to them, followed by two figures who looked like gorillas that were trying to pass of a humans and not doing a very good job of it.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't pothead, mudblood, and the weasel. Have a good summer? Hope not. Anyway, who the hell are you?" Walking up to Ian. "New student? The name is Malfoy. Well, just a hint about how things work around here. If you want to get anywhere, you'll stay away from this sort of riffraff," nodding towards the trio. "Being seen with mudbloods and blood-traitors isn't something that will help you."

He walked away with the gorillas in tow. Ian turned around too. "Hey fuck head! Yeah you, Malfag, or what ever the hell your name is. I never got to introduce myself. Ian Stillwell. Well, aren't you gonna introduce me to your bitches? Or are they pets? Either way, I didn't know it was legal to own large primates in England."

Malfoy whipped out his wand, quickly followed by the trio. "You're going to regret that."

Ian grinned. "What are you gonna do? Scratch my balls with your piece of wood? Piss me off and you're gonna have a shit load of uncontrollable magic shoved up your ass."

Hermione grabbed Ian's shirt and dragged him to the hall. "Come on Ian, wouldn't want to lose your appetite would you?"

"This isn't over Stillwell!" Malfoy said with the utmost loathing in his tone. Ian however, responded with several impolite gestures. They walked over to the Gryffindor and sat down next to Dean Thomas.

Dean looked at them funny. "Y'all alright? You look like you want to perform an unforgivable curse."

Through clenched teeth, Harry muttered, "We ran into Malfoy in the entrance hall." Dean nodded in acknowledgment.

Ian looked puzzled. "Hey Harry, what's a mudblood? Some kind of wizard diss?"

Hermione answered, "Mudblood is a really foul name for a witch or wizard with muggle parents, like me. Being a pureblood, Malfoy feels the need to bitch on everyone who isn't."

He furrowed his brow. "Pureblood?"

"A pureblood is someone whose ancestry is purely magical. They're almost all in Slytherin. And those that aren't are usually blood-traitors. Like our friend Ron here."

They began to fill their plates and dig into the delicious food. In the middle of a mouthful of mashed potatoes, a shadow fell over his plate. "Mr. Stillwell, Potter, I must insist you come with me immediately. You two may come as well." Confused, the four friends followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall and up the stairs to his office.

She hurried them into the room and conjured up chairs for the teenagers, Ian noticing they were not nearly as puffy and comfy as they were on his last visit. Dumbledore was at his desk "We have a situation. Ian, I trust you have told Mr. Potter, Mss. Granger, and Mr. Weasley about your status of _Deus Dimidium_?" He nodded. "Well, it seems we have a leak in the staff, or possibly the students. Our inside intelligence informed me that Voldemort has been informed that you are at Hogwarts, and"

"Malfoy" The Trio immediately declared.

Dumbledore held up his hand. "The time for accusations is not now. As I was saying, Voldemort is certainly not going to pass up the opportunity to snatch you while at Hogwarts, seeing as he also has a chance for getting Mr. Potter too."

"You too?" Ian looked curiously at Harry.

"When I was one year old, Voldemort tried to kill me. Instead, the curse rebounded onto him. I guess he's kinda pissed off. Hold on, I thought Voldemort couldn't enter the grounds. Aren't there enchantments and stuff?"

Dumbledore wiped his spectacles on his robes. "There lies the problem. Until now, Voldemort hasn't attempted to enter Hogwarts, knowing it would be futile. But now with inside help and the motivation of you two as a prize I fear he may be able to penetrate our defenses."

Hermione grabbed Ian's hand beneath the chair. Harry shook his head. "What are we gonna do? We all know Voldemort's gonna bring tons of Death-Eaters, I mean, let's face it. We're fucked!" Although none of them wanted to admit it to themselves, the others were thinking the exact same thing. Ian looked to Dumbledore for support, but for the first time since he had shown up at his door, that constant, damned smile had been wiped off the old man's face.

"We must get you to Grimauld Place. You will be safe there." Dumbledore was hit with a long stream of responses.

"We gotta stay and fight!"

"We're coming too!"

"What the hell is Grimauld Place?

"But he'll be expecting that!"

"Please, please, calm down. To answer you, Ian, Grimauld Place is the head quarters for the Order of the Phoenix, an organization dedicated to fighting Voldemort. And to you, Ms Granger, I'm afraid I cannot let you accompany them. You are in enough danger as is. Now, if you'll excuse me." He turned to one of the portraits on the wall. "Phinius! Wake up. Now, I would like you to go to your other portrait tell Sirius to come to my office immediately." The man in the painting disappeared from the canvas and several stressful moments later, a tall, ragged man stepped out of the fire place.

"What is it Dumbledore? Phinius said something about Voldemort and a muggle. Wait, who are you?" Sirius spat out, looking at Ian, who simply replied, "Fucked, how bout you?"

Dumbledore stood up and walked from behind his desk. "Sirius, this is Ian Stillwell. Ian, Sirius Black. Sirius, _Deus Dimidium._"

Sirius looked bewildered. "You mean it's true?" he said, looking back and forth between Ian and Dumbledore.

"Unfortunately, yes. And we believe at this very moment Dumbledore is trying to infiltrate Hogwarts to get at Ian and Harry. Also, he may have some inside help," to Sirius promptly replied, "Snape."

"Severus has not been out of my sight since the feast. But regardless of who it is, Sirius, I am afraid I will have to send Harry and Ian to Grimauld Place for the time being. Harry, you have all your school assignments sent to you there. It is indeed distressing that we must send you away like this, but alas, it is necessary. You two must go pack your things at once. Weasley, Granger, you may go with them."

Ian and Harry took off at a full sprint to the common room, with Hermione and Ron in tow. In the dormitory they quickly threw all their stuff in bags and headed down the stair, where Ron and Hermione were waiting. Ian caught Hermione's eye, and turned to Harry. "You go ahead, I think I forgot something."

Harry nodded and left with Ron. When they had exited the door, he wrapped Hermione in his arms. "Guess we never really had a chance to get to know each other."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes "It's for the best, Voldemort has no idea where it is and he can't get in." Ian forced a smile and wiped away Hermione's tears. They stood in each others arms until Hermione reluctantly said, "You should go, they'll be waiting." He nodded and kissed her, more deeply than when they were together before, and ran out the open hole.

When he arrived in Dumbledore's office, he saw them all huddled around the fireplace. "So, are we gonna do the teleporting thingy to get to this Grimauld Place?"

Sirius spoke first. "Apparition? No, you cannot apparate in or out of Grimauld Place. We are taking the floo." Seeing Ian's confused look he added, "It's a type of wizard transportation in which you travel through fireplaces." At that he tossed some powder into the flames, and they suddenly turned green again. "Harry, you first. Ian, you can watch him."

Harry stepped up to the fire, and said, "Grimauld Place, number 12," and stepped into the flame, at which Ian's mouth dropped open.

Tenitivley, Ian walked to the fire. "So I just say the place and lump into the fire?" Sirius nodded. "Okay, if you say so. Grimauld Place, number 12." And with eyes closed, he stepped into the fireplace. Surprisingly, it was not hot at all. With a jerk he was propelled up a shoot for a few seconds, then landed facedown on the floor of a completely different room.

Harry ran over to him, and helped him up. Grinning, he said, "Wasn't it fun? The first time I did it I almost broke my nose."

Seconds later, Sirius appeared out of the fire, dusting soot off his jacket. "Hello Gentlemen."


	4. Male Bonding

_Seconds later, Sirius appeared out of the fire, dusting soot off his jacket. "Hello Gentlemen."_

"Can you two something to drink? Pumpkin Juice, Butterbeer? Or actually, I have a case of firewiskey in the cellar." Harry nodded, and Sirius left to get the drinks.

Ian looked at Harry, "Firewiskey?"

"It's a type of wizard alcoholic drink." Sirius reappeared from the stairs and led them into the sitting room. He handed them both a dusty bottle which Ian popped open and took a long draught. The liquid seared his throat, and he coughed. Sirius clapped him on the back, laughing. "Takes some getting used to eh! So, word is you are the _Deus Dimidium._ Impressive."

"Yeah, would be if there wasn't some psycho who wants it too."

"Fortunately he can't get in here. Only people who Dumbledore has told where it is can get in here." Deciding not to even ask how the hell he can do that, Ian changed the subject.

"So Harry, who's that red head I keep seeing you with?"

Harry blushed. "She's Ron's sister, Ginny."

Sirius looked incredulous. "Are you serious? My godson finally gets a girl and I don't hear about it? How did that happen! And Ginny Weasley, not bad!"

Harry turned redder. "Yeah, we got together over the summer at the Burrow."

"Where's the Burrow?" asked Ian.

"The Burrow is the Weasleys' house. Their family is huge. Ron has one sister and five brothers."

"Wow, and I thought one was bad."

"Yeah, I usually spend most of my time there in the summer, cause its sure as hell beats living with my aunt and uncle." Seeing Ian's confused looks Harry explained, "Before Voldemort tried to kill me, when I was a year old, he murdered my parents, then tried to get me. After he fled the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid, and Dumbledore brought me to my aunt and uncle's house. I've been living in that hellhole for my whole life."

"And I thought my life was fucked up. Man, if I were you I'd be trying to kill that psycho."

"Well, that's the plan! According to destiny, one of us has gotta kill the other eventually. I just hope I'm not on the receiving end."

Sirius got up. "Well, on that happy note, I'm gonna make dinner, since doesn't look like Kreacher's gonna do anything. Any requests?" The teenagers shrugged. "Right, Chinese takeout it is. Be right back." Sirius walked out the door and shrugged his jacket on before disappearing with a crack on the top step.

"So Ian, I noticed you and Hermione seemed pretty friendly. What happed in that passageway?"

Ian shuffled his feet. "Is it that obvious?"

"Mate, I think even Ron noticed. And he doesn't notice much, believe me. And how you 'forgot' something in the room and Hermione stayed to 'help you find it'. Not very subtle. Just wait till Ron finds out. He'll freak."

"Why would he care?"

"Cause that's what he always does. Ah! Food's here." Sirius walked into the room carrying enough noodles and eggrolls for six people and then some.

"Dig in, I got it from this new muggle place down the street." They opened the boxes and stuffed their faces till it was all gone. No one talked much through the whole meal.

When they were done, Harry asked, "Hey Sirius, where did you get muggle money?"

"I transfigured a book into 50 pounds. Too bad you can't do that with wizard money."

"You guys have special money?"

Harry pulled out a bunch of coins from his pocket. "Yeah, you got a galleon, a sickle, and knuts," pointing to a big gold coin, a silver one, and a little bronze coin. Ian nodded.

"I think I'll stick to good ol' English pounds, thanks much." Ian leaned back in his seat, feeling the day's excitement starting to take its toll. "Whew, I think I might be done for the night."

Sirius stood up and shook his hand, "It was nice to meet you, Ian. You and Harry can bunk up in guest room. You wanna show him, Harry?"

Ian lugged his stuff up the stairs, following Harry into a small room on the 2nd floor. "Thanks mate, I appreciate you being so accommodating with a freak that's getting hunted because he's got a super-blob inside of him."

Harry laughed, shaking his head, "No problem. I know how it feels. Voldemort's tried to kill me almost every year since I turned 11, and it doesn't ever get any easier," he said with the same look of sympathy that he had when Ian first saw him. "Say, this magic thing can't hurt you, can it?"

Ian paused, realizing he hadn't told anyone except Hermione. "Well, Dumbledore did mention it might affect my strength a little, but nothing too bad," he attempted to say with a smile.

"Good! Wouldn't want you dropping off before we got to know you after all," Harry said with just a hint of skepticism.

Ian grimaced, then turned towards his bag and began to remove some pajamas as the sound of Harry's footsteps faded down the steps.

He proceeded to lie in bed, waiting for sleep to come to his exhausted body. He contemplated the events of the day, his impending mortality, and a certain brunette with a luscious figure that wouldn't stay out of his thoughts.

Just as he had finally fallen asleep though, Ian heard the window burst open downstairs, accompanied by what sounded like owls squawking. He started down the stairs as to inquire what the hell owls were doing inside the house.

"Oi! What's with the-" Ian was cut by a loud, sudden scream filled with such anguish he was sure someone must be torturing an old lady in the sitting room. He slipped on the bottom steps in his rush to get downstairs and rolled right into a picture of an old lady that was literally pointing at him and screaming her head off.

"FILTH! A MUGGLE INSIDE THE HOUSE OF BLACK! VERMIN! GET IT OUT!"

Sirius stormed into the corridor, and wrestled the curtains shut around the angry portrait. "Will you ever shut up!" He turned to Ian, sighing as he held out a hand. "Sorry bout that one, mate. This is my ever-charming mother. As you can see, she gets a little worked up sometimes."

Standing, completely bewildered, Ian simply nodded his head and followed Sirius into the kitchen where Harry was busy untying a parchment from a large tawny owl perched upon the toaster.

Not even bother bothering to ask, Ian sat down at the counter. "Sorry to wake you, mate. I see you've been introduced to our hostess? Anyways, we got letters from the school," Harry explained, handing Ian the scroll.

He skimmed it over, "Well, seems as if you've developed something called Spattergroit, Harry, so you'll be away from school for quite sometime, and I was called away to my royal Uncle in Albania."

Harry nodded with approval, "Nice, I hear the weather's supposed to be extremely nice 'round those parts this time of year. Beats having Spattergroit anyways. Anything else?

"Hmm, just that Dumbledore hasn't detected any changes in Voldemort's movements, so looks like we might be here for a while. Oh! It says here that he's coming with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny after the first week of classes is over."

"Brilliant, I hope someone has told Ginny where we are, she'll be worried sick," Harry muttered, and Ian felt a pang inside of his chest when he saw the look on Harry's face as he spoke about Ginny.

He wondered what Hermione was doing right now, and if she was thinking of him the same way he was thinking of her.

Harry snapped his fingers in front of Ian's face, "Hey! Earth to Ian, we also got treats!" Harry said giddily as he opened a second package filled with what looked like boxes of Jelly Beans and frog-shaped chocolate. Harry looked at the note scribbled on the side and laughed. "Here, looks like Dumbledore wants you to get a real taste of the wizarding world."

He handed Ian a box of the Jelly Beans, and Ian carefully selected what appeared to be a nice watermelon. When he ate it however, he promptly spit it back out on the table. "Ugh! It tastes like…"

Harry nibbled on one of the same colour, "Hmm, must be grass." Before Ian could ask, another, smaller owl came through the window, spilling the beans all over the countertop.

"Christ, what is it with all the bloody owls!" Ian stammered as he recovered from falling off his seat in surprise.

Sirius snatched the letter tied to its leg, and flipped the envelope over, "Ooo, it's for Ian from Hermione, we must take a peek at this!"

Ian snatched the parchment out of hands, trying not to turn as red as the cherry-coloured seal on the envelope. "I'll take that, thanks much!" Ian proceeded to walk up the stairs again, leaving Harry and his godfather snickering in the kitchen.

He lay down on the bed and slowly opened the letter as if it contained a check for all the money in the world.


	5. Letters From Afar

**A/N: **Wouldn't it be awesome if I owned Harry Potter? Too bad it not's true. Anyways, PLEASE, even if you it **REVIEW and give me some feedback **because that's the only way anyone's gonna get what they want! p.s. sorry its such a short chapter, I'm havin some block :P

He lay down on the bed and slowly opened the letter as if it contained a check for all the money in the world.

_Dear Ian,_

_I really don't know how to put this, except to tell you how happy I am that you have walked into my life. Yeah, I know its clichéd, but you make me feel complete. _

_I don't know if this is love, but what I do know is that I want more than anything to know you and everything about you. _

_It's funny though, because when I talk to you I get the feeling that we've known each other for years and I feel so much around you than I ever have with a stranger before in my life!_

_I'm so sorry that we were separated so soon, but I can't wait to see you this Saturday and I'll try to talk Dumbledore into letting us visit you and Harry more often._

_With Love,_

_Hermione_

Ian read the letter through, now fully awake, and after reading it though four or five more times he started just to stare at the second sentence.

_you make me feel complete_

When he read it, he felt his stomach lurch out of joy and immediately knew in his heart that he felt the same. Almost simultaneous, an overwhelming sense of apprehension came over him as he remembered the last time he felt like this, so long ago.

It was not so long ago, now that he thought about it, six months to be exact, even though it seemed like a lifetime. His friends had dragged him to one of those stupid school dances that he had so successfully avoiding the whole year.

Ian was standing awkwardly to the side next to his buddy, much as he had been the whole night, just about to leave. Then a certain caught his eye. She was standing on the opposite side of the room and looking pretty much exactly like Ian felt.

"If only…" Ian mused to himself. If only he hadn't caught her eye. If only he hadn't asked for a dance. If only he wasn't so goddamn lonely.

Snapping out of his trance, Ian scrambled to grab some parchment from Harry's bag, along with a pen, as he was still befuddled as to why anyone would use a feather to write now that God had blessed the earth with ballpoints.

_Dear Hermione, _

He paused, thinking of what he could possibly say to this girl.

_It feels strange to say it, but you make me feel the same. When I talk to you, it seems as if my troubles become so trivial, and everything is just going to work out. Lately I've been so scared of love, but I just can't help but reconsider. _

_It seems as if this whole new world with all its surprises is all a long, drawn out dream, but if it is I sure as hell don't want it to end. I can't wait to see you on Saturday!_

_With Love,_

_Ian_

He slipped the pen back into his pocket, and delicately folded up the parchment. Climbing down the stairs, Ian tiptoed down the hallway, eying the black curtains with much apprehension.

He slipped into the kitchen to find Sirius and Harry sitting at the end of the table looking at moving, tiny, black and white people wave and smile in a large photograph. "Oi, what's a guy gotta do to send a letter? I have a feeling the postal service doesn't deliver to Hogwarts.

Grinning wildly, Harry said, "Well it all depends, what's the letter about?"

"It's a note to that Malfoy kid expressing my deepest love and affection that I experienced in our enchanting conversation. Now will ya just send the damn letter?"

Harry snickered, "Well fine. Just tie it to this here owl, don't worry he won't bite your fingers off, and tell him where you want him to go!"

Ian reached for the owl's leg cautiously, and quickly wound some twine around it, securing the folder. "Umm, if you can really understand me, take this letter to Hermione at Hogwarts…please.


End file.
